


Congratulations, Vergil, It's a Boy!

by ridgeline



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Humor, Kodak Time, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Dante和Vergil分享了一个美好的柯达时刻，在两英尺深的血泊和无数恶魔残肢断臂之间。





	Congratulations, Vergil, It's a Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> DMC5结局剧透，请在确认之后继续阅读。

 

“我以为那是你的儿子。”Vergil说。

 

Dante回过头来，他们十五分钟前刚刚结束一场血战，血仍然正在从他的额头上流下来。Dante眯起眼，努力透过血污和天知道是什么的一团乱看清Vergil，因为就算是隔着二十英里，他也能闻出来：虽然表情看起来很像是便秘，但是他的哥哥显然认为坐在两英尺深的血泊和堆积如山的恶魔残肢里面是进行家庭谈心的最佳地点和时刻 _。_

 

说实话，Vergil真的很努力，他的表情看起来几乎只有90%想谋杀Dante了。 _老天，他是来真的。_

 

“我相当肯定Cavaliere不是我的儿子，”Dante说，一只手捂住胸膛，大为感动，“不过前提是你的‘那个’是指Cavaliere而不是Nero。”

 

困惑的表情，和95%的谋杀指数，嗯，96%了。

 

“Nero啊，就那个好小伙，差不多这么高，肩膀上有长拳头的翅膀，暴打了你一顿，还继承了你对发胶的不健康的迷恋的那个，有印象了？”

 

Vergil冷漠地眨了眨眼，看向一边， _他想起来了，_ “对，就那个。”他承认。

 

但丁眨了眨眼，意识到自己需要消化一个事实。

 

“你觉得Nero是我的儿子，所以你就满不在乎地闯进他家，说了句‘抱歉啦小子我肯定你是个好人但是物归原主’就把他的手臂拆了……还没有打个911，因为你赶时间。说真的，Vergil，你一直都是个混蛋，但是就算以你的水准来说，这也混蛋出新水平了。”

 

沉默。Dante叹了口气，抹掉额头上的一块碎片，看了一眼，他很肯定那是一块腿骨，黏着一点绿色粘液，恶心。但丁甩掉它，又看向Vergil。

 

“我以为那是你的儿子。”Vergil重复，面无表情。

 

“Nero，他的名字是Nero。”

 

“阎魔刀对他有反应，听他的话，你很照顾他，而我那时并不是最清醒的时候，我还能怎么想？”Vergil说，破天荒地，他非常努力，因为他脸上习惯性地对抗流露感情造成的扭曲几乎把他的嘴扭成了M形。

 

Vergil愤怒地摇了摇头，脸庞又恢复成了一贯的冷漠。

 

“你可以先从道歉开始。”Dante建议，“可以从打电话开始。”

 

“自从上次我检查附近之后，这周围的五十英里好像都没有电话。”Vergil冷笑。

 

“有道理，但是你至少可以试一下。”

 

Vergil不置可否地站了起来，他提起阎魔刀，挂回腰上，Dante站了起来，拍掉身上的碎骨，生活在魔界的一大不便之处就是方圆五十英里都没有洗衣机，老天，他好怀念投币洗衣店。

 

“短期内都没有机会。”Vergil说，声音几不可闻。

 

“是啊，不过我们有的是时间，是不是？”Dante说，微笑了起来，“在这之前，你可以练习一下怎么当爸爸。恭喜，是个男孩。”

 

“闭嘴。不要逼我砍掉你的脑袋。”

 

“什么，上次我确认的时候，你还输我两局。”

 

“是平局！！！”

 

 

FIN


End file.
